


Wanda Maximoff Fanart

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, basically, if you ask anyone that I know… they’ll tell you I have a slight crush on Wanda Maximoff. I remember reading the comics and kinda liking the way she held herself, but I was more into Marvel comics for Tony Stark and Thor and all the X-Men. She was cool and I liked having another strong woman character to kick some bad-guy ass, but I just didn’t really care all that much.. That is until AOU came out and the introduced Scarlet Witch and I was like “WOAH!”. </p><p>I didn’t know who was playing her, and I really didn’t care that they got a pretty actress to play her, I just loved the way she was portrayed and the emotion that was… I don’t even know. I still feel bad for the guy I was there with, on a freaking date. I was paying more attention to this girl on the screen than him. (which shouldn’t have surprised him, I told him I was ace but preferred to date girls.) Either way, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff has to be one of my favorite female Marvel characters of all time. </p><p>I need to admit it, I have a crush on a fictional character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanda Maximoff Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, if you ask anyone that I know… they’ll tell you I have a slight crush on Wanda Maximoff. I remember reading the comics and kinda liking the way she held herself, but I was more into Marvel comics for Tony Stark and Thor and all the X-Men. She was cool and I liked having another strong woman character to kick some bad-guy ass, but I just didn’t really care all that much.. That is until AOU came out and the introduced Scarlet Witch and I was like “WOAH!”. 
> 
> I didn’t know who was playing her, and I really didn’t care that they got a pretty actress to play her, I just loved the way she was portrayed and the emotion that was… I don’t even know. I still feel bad for the guy I was there with, on a freaking date. I was paying more attention to this girl on the screen than him. (which shouldn’t have surprised him, I told him I was ace but preferred to date girls.) Either way, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff has to be one of my favorite female Marvel characters of all time. 
> 
> I need to admit it, I have a crush on a fictional character.

 

Link to Speedpaint:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye9JUD0XT5s

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
